


Welcome Home

by Peregrine



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B has a dick, Demon, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Transformation, dragon - Freeform, nature is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: 9S worries about his dragon wife.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peccatum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454675) by [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/pseuds/MeetTheTank). 

> Thanks, Tank, for giving me your 9S and 2B to write smut with. I'd highly recommend reading [Peccatum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454675/chapters/33391545) before reading this because this is based on that fic. This story contains 9S getting fucked by actual dragon 2B so I'd give this fic a pass if that sounds squicky to you.

Sometimes 9S wondered if he’d made the right choices. Sure, some of his choices had led to great things, like his wife and this beautiful place he called home. But other choices had led to unpleasant things, like the scars he bore on his back or the death of a close friend. But right now, the thing he was most focused on were the multiple choices that had led up to him being outside in the rain.

He was cold and wet. His hooded cloak helped somewhat with keeping out the moisture but that didn’t stop the cold from seeping into hands and feet, chilling his extremities to the point where he could barely feel the tips. Even on horseback, his feet had managed to get soaked. Normally he wouldn't bother coming out and herding the cattle when it was raining this hard. But with the river already lapping at the edge of the banks, there was a real risk that there would be flooding. He had to move the herd to higher pastures.  
  


At least the cattle kept him busy. Yet, even now, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to his wife. Several months ago, she’d left to go help Anemone herd her wooly mammoth herd. And it was within 2 months that she’d promised she’d returned. She could be coming through the front gate at any moment. That was actually what 9S was hoping would happen. He didn't like being separated from his wife. If it hadn't been for having to take care of the homestead, he would have been right by her side, caring for her and tending to her needs.

He sighed and slumped down on his horse a little. He knew now wasn’t a good time to throw himself a pity party. But for a few minutes, he allowed himself to feel bad about his loneliness before turning his full attention to the cattle

The herding process was exhausting work. The ground was oversaturated with water and moving the herd was a slow-going process. Every 100 feet or so, a cattle would break off from the herd and he'd have to go round it back up. 

Finally, after several hours of doing this in the pouring rain, he rounded a hill and the treeline came into view. It was high enough above the river that there'd be no risk of flooding and the cattle would be somewhat protected by the rain in the cover of the trees.

The cattle were of the wooly variety and they looked kind of sad with their fur hanging down their bodies, completely soaked to the core by the rain. It was hard to imagine they could see very well with fur in their eyes. He ran a hand down the horse's mane and whispered a few soothing words to her. Then he motioned her to move forward, setting the cattle back into motion.

Seeing them going up the hill brought him a sense of relief. This was the home stretch. Just a little more and he’d be able to go home and get out of this rain. 

Just as the first cattle reached the treeline, however, the horse stopped abruptly in its tracks. There was a sharp gust of air from above and when he looked up, he was greeted with the sight of silver coatyl hovering above him.

9S’ heart soared. “2B!” he called out, momentarily forgetting how soaked he was. His attention slipped briefly from the cattle. Then he heard bleating and the sound of hoofs against the terrain. 9S brought his attention back in time to see a small group splinter off, startled by some unseen circumstance. 9S groaned and muttered about something under his breath before setting his horse back into motion.

The cattle had put a little distance between themselves and him but it wasn’t long before 9S was closing in. He gave a startled squeak when 2B shot past him in the air, heading towards the beasts on her wings.Carefully, she maneuvered around the cattle, going in a wide arch to the side so that she wouldn't spook them further. Then she swooped down and landed in front of them. A large coatyl suddenly in their path, the cattle reared, bleated, then bolted in all directions. So much for her attempt not to spook them.

Seeing one of the beast coming down his way again, 9S moved towards it, coming up from the side. Falling into position at a far more comfortable distance than 2B had, he managed to bring several of them back into the group. A third one quickly joined and 9S turned just in time to see 2B flying past him again. She singled out one calf and started hounding it.

9S knew she wasn’t very effective at this. But one by one, the two of them rounded up the remaining herd, pushing them up into the tree lines.

When the job was finished, 2B touched down next to him, her eyes meeting his. Now that he could give some proper attention to her, he saw just how soaked she was. He stopped his horse near the treeline and got off her, pulling his hood down so he could see his wife properly. 2B closed the distance between them.

9S shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning into her, not caring how wet either of them were. He felt her body relax against his and there was a flash of light. The transformation was all over rather quickly. A pair of arms envelope him and when he opened his eyes, 2B was standing in front of him again, still soaking wet but properly human. Or at least as properly human as a coatyl could get.

“I'm sorry I spooked them,” 2B said when he finally pulled back enough that she could speak.

“Huh?”

“The cattle.”

“Oh yeah,” 9S said. “Don't worry about it.” He leaned in and pressed his nose to hers, water dripping down the bridge. 2B closed her eyes in and connected her lips with his. They were cool but soft and 9S found himself nipping gently at them. He’d missed her and he was sure she had missed him too. Finally, he pulled away, shivering at little as the cool air returned to his face.

“Let’s go back to the house,” he said, sure that 2B was exhausted. He knew he was.

* * *

As soon as they got home, 9S shrugged out of his soaked cloak and went straight for the stove. Slipping off his gloves, he settled in front of it and worked on getting a fire started. He could hear 2B shuffling around in the house behind him and when he finally got the first of the flames going, he turned around to find that she was going through the pantry.

"2B?" 9S asked and she whipped around, a potato half shoved into her mouth. She looked slightly guilty as she stared at him but that didn't stop her from sucking the rest of it into her mouth and chewing it slowly. And as upset as he might have been that she was raiding the pantry in her wet, muddy clothes, he found laughter bubbling up from his chest instead.

"Come here and let me help you with that cloak," he said. 2B obediently left the pantry and went to his side. As soon as she was in arms reach, 9S moved forward to help her out of the cloak. She stood still as he unbuttoned the front, his fingers slipping up here and there, struggling to hold the buttons in his still cold fingers. As he worked, he couldn’t help but admire the cloak. He was still quite proud of his handiwork. It was the first thing he'd ever sewn and was still holding up rather well despite his lack of skill. He carefully pulled it off her and hung it up on the coat rack to dry.

When he saw just how dirty her underclothes were, he wrinkled his nose. 

"Looks like you could use a bath." He left her side and made his way over to the rack that held their pots. 

"Take those off and I'll heat up some water." 

9S focused on getting water to the stove. He was lucky it was raining outside. What would normally be a trip to the creek was simplified by buckets of water he'd placed outside just as the heavy rain had begun. Yet even a short trip outside resulted in him coming back with his hair soaking wet.

He pushed the hair out of his face and walked towards the fire. 2B was already sitting naked in front of it, her hands crossed in front of her as she stared at the flames. At one point this sight would have caused him to blush profusely. But he'd gotten used to his wife's lack of modesty to the point that it didn't really shock him. He still went a bit red in the face.

"2B, do you want a blanket?" He asked, placing the two pots of water on the stove's top. He turned to look at her but what he saw caused everything he'd learned about her lack of modesty to vanish in an instance.

"2B…um…" He hesitated, unsure exactly how to bring this up but 2B was looking expectantly at him now. His mouth felt dry. "Have you examined yourself recently?" 

2B looked down at her crotch, which had an unexpected addition to it. A flaccid, unexpected addition. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

“Oh,” he said. He suddenly felt dumb. "I mean, it's not like you're obligated to tell me everything that happens,” he said, rubbing his thumbs together. “It's just well...I mean...I know this is a thing your species does and all but I was under the impression that…".

"I couldn't change sexes," 2B finished dryly. "Yeah, I was under that impression too." She looked down at her body, taking note of the features that had not previously been there. "Does it bother you?" 

"No, not at all," 9S said. He took a seat next to her. "I just...um...well I guess I do have some questions."

"Like what?" 2B asked, raising an eyebrow.

9S considers this carefully for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, maybe we should wait until after we've eaten to talk. If you want to talk about it, of course."

"Why wouldn’t I," 2B asked, genuinely curious.

"I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” he rubbed his arm. “I mean it is what it is, you know. I don’t need to necessarily know how or why."

2B gave him that look of half confusion, half exasperation she often gave him when she was confused by his human ways and 9S suddenly realized how silly his modesty about the subject looked.

"I’m sorry," 9S said and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her nose. She closed her eyes and allowed his lips to linger there for a brief moment. When he pulled away, she looked less exasperated than before but still rather puzzled.

"You kissed me," she stated, looking at him.

"Yeah, because I love you," 9S said. 

Her confusion melts away, replaced now with a fondness that 9S recognized well.

"I love you too," she said, leaning in and resting her forehead against his.

9S took her hand in his and squeezed it. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked and for the first time, he heard a moment of hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah, I am," he said, giving her hand another squeeze. "There is nothing you could happen to you that would make me stop loving you, 2B."

2B smiled and 9S's heart practically melted.

* * *

2B eased herself into the basin of warm water, letting out a soft noise of contentment as the liquid enveloped her. 9S joined her at the side of the tub, a bowl of soup in his hand.

"I know you probably want to wait until you are out of the tub to eat but…"

"No'" 2B interrupted. "I wouldn't mind eating now.

9S was past the point of questioning her strange decisions. If she wants to eat soup in the tub, who was he to stop her? 2B accepted the bowl eagerly from him and started gulping the contents down. 9S watched her curiously. Though some splashed on her face, very little of it actually spilled into the tub. 9S couldn’t help but feel impressed.

When there was nothing but broth left in the bowl, she put it down on the floor and turned to him. "Will you take a bath with me?

It took a moment for his brain to catch up with what she was saying but when it did, he felt his stomach do a little flip. “Yes, of course I will!” The prospect sent a tingle of excitement down his spine. He reached down and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. When he came face to face with 2B again, he noticed that she’s watching him intently. Heat spread across his face. Part of him was pleased that she was giving him such attention but another part of him was embarrassed by the lack of privacy. Not that it mattered with 2B. It was just something he was still getting used to.

His belt and pants followed, along with his underwear. It was only when he got to his pendent that he hesitated momentarily. She knew perfectly what he was. Yet there was still a sense of nervousness he felt when it came to taking it off. It exposed a side of him that he was not used to sharing, a side he felt vulnerable in even next to 2B. 

His hesitation ended and he finally pulled it over his head. Instantly, his true form was exposed to her, his demonic tail hanging down behind him, two nubs poking up from his skull and the ends of his fingers turning into claws.

He stepped over the side of the tub and got in, letting his body sink down into the water. The tub rippled and washed over 2B, momentarily going up over her mouth and nose, a little bit even escaping the tub itself. She ruffled the downy feathers on her scalp and shook the water off. It was cute 9S found himself admiring her.

“Anything I can help you with?” he asked getting onto his knees and scooting in a bit closer to her.

The corner of 2B’s mouth twitched, her eyes looking over him almost as if she were sizing him up. “I can’t reach my back very well,” she admitted. “Would you mind?” She turned around so that she was facing away from him exposing her bare back to him.

“Not at all” he said. He grabbed some nearby soap and a sponge. The soap smelled of salt and lavender and he rubbed it into the sponge and dunked it into the water. When he was satisfied that it was soapy enough, he brought it up to her back and began to rub. 2B’s reaction was instant. She relaxed into his strokes, letting out a pleased sigh. 

9S worked on getting as much of the dirt out as possible. Though a lot of it has already come off into the tub, there were still areas where it stubbornly clung. Every time his cleaning got particularly rough, she’d let out a small huff or a little growl. But 9S knew his wife well and none of these little outbursts made him afraid. He’s always been stupidly unafraid of her.

When he felt satisfied with his work, he let go of the sponge, allowing it to sink down below the surface. “I’m done now,” he told her, leaning back into the water.

“Thank you,” 2B said softly. She turned back around, her cheeks flushed as she came face to face with him. He looked down at the rest of her body and quickly realized why she was so red.

Below the surface, in the soapy water, he could see a protrusion sticking out from between her thighs. Over the course of preparing her meal and bath, 9S had nearly forgotten about earlier. Now all the questions came rushing back to him.

2B saw where he was looking and sighed. “I want to fuck you,” she admitted, not attempt at sugar coat her words what-so-ever. Her feathers lay flat over her scalp, the frustration clear in her voice. How long had she been holding this back?

9S felt his gut coil at her words. He was used to her being blunt but it still took him a moment to wrap his head around her words. He took a deep breath. “Can I touch it?” he asked, curiosity winning out over every other emotion he was feeling at that moment.

2B looked at him like he'd just asked the dumbest question on earth. "I want you to touch it."

“Ah, right,” 9S said. He scooted up to her, chancing a glance at her face. She looked almost pained, the corner of her mouth twitching. His gaze fell back down to her cock and he took it gently into his hands and examined it, careful not to let his claws come in contact with the skin. It looked and felt like his but stiffer, the skin soft and scaled like the rest of her body. He ran his thumb down the shaft, drawing a strangled gasp from 2B. He focused on her face and did it again. She repeated the noise, her lips trembling slightly. She seemed just as sensitive to his touch as she'd always been.

9S tightened his grip around it and 2B growled, her hands gripping at the side of the tub. 9S found himself smiling. Still focused on her face, he began to stroke her erection with his palm.

Now that he was close to her, he could see that the cock wasn’t the only change that had occurred with her body. Her chest was smaller now too, resembling his now more than it resembled a member of the opposite sex. 

2B closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. 9S flushed. She was very cute like this, twitching and squirming as he stroked her. He leaned in closer and rested his head on her shoulder. The feeling of skin against skin was pleasant. He pulled himself forward until he was sitting on her lap, her erection sticking up between them. 

He didn’t let up. He could hear 2B panting in his ear and the longer he listened, the more he could feel the heat rushing to his gut. His cock brushed against the skin of her thigh and 9S gasped. It must have caught her attention because she opened her eyes and looked down. 9S went red. Carefully, she cupped his hand in hers and guided it down until his palm was touching both their cocks. Understanding what she wanted, he wrapped his hand around their erections and began to rub them together. It sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

“2B~” he whimpered, pressing his face against her neck. He could feel his tail twitching behind him, his body begging for more contact. “Nnng...please...”. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was asking from her but when he felt her hand wrap around his waist and cup his rear, he accidentally bit down on his lip. 

His stroked started getting more erratic, his body flaring with heat. He began to imagine what it would be like to have more than just this. He imagined 2B pinning him face-first down against the bed, rubbing her cock between his cheeks, using him to get off. He was trying to remember what sort of things 801S used to get into back in the army. He’d had a pretty big mouth when it came to that sort of thing. Then the fantasy changed and suddenly she was sinking into him, filling him in the way he’d filled her so many times before. 9S nearly lost it.

“W-wait!” he said, suddenly pulling away from her. 2B opened her eyes, taken aback by the sudden withdrawal. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, her own cheeks flushed.

“Yeah,” 9S said. “I, just... I want to do something else.”

2B blinked. “Is there something wrong with what we are doing?”

“No! Not at all. I just…I’ll show you.”

He stepped out of the tub and grabbed the deerskin he’d brought for her to dry off with. 2B stood up and joined him and 9S patted the two of them off as best as he could. It was a bit small for the two of them but rubbing his skin with his hands helped some. The whole process took a little too long for his liking. When they were done, he pulled 2B to the bed with him and reclined back on it. 2B got on with him, waiting for direction.

“Come over here,” he said. 2B crawled up and reclined in the bed next to him. 9S was very pleased to see that she was still hard. He leaned in and kissed her, letting his lips linger on hers. “Lay on your back,” he told her when he broke the kiss. 2B wordlessly did as he asked and 9S crawled over to her. He kissed her lips again, sliding his hand down along her chest until he reached her pelvis. He could see her twitching. He traced several circles around her hip bones, letting his digits ghost over her skin. 2B growled. He could tell she was getting impatient. And he had to admit, he was impatient too. Not wanting to keep her waiting much longer, he took her cock into his hand and began to rub again. 

“Is this what you wanted to do?” 2B asked, staring at him with a straight face. Or at least as straight of a face as she could manage. 

“It isn’t,” 9S admitted. He climbed onto her and leaned down, gently kissing the corners of her face, his lips lingering on her skin before moving down to her neck and collar bone. 2B grunted, her hips suddenly jerking forward into his hand. 9S laughed. He could practically feel 9S glowering impatiently at him. Yet he kept the pace as slow as he dared, focusing on kissing her chest. The kisses were almost chaste in manner. He didn’t linger in any one place for too long. Yet as he moved downward, he began to admonish more attention on her, sometimes sucking and nipping at the skin. 

When he finally got to her torso, he let go of her cock and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to the tip. Then he lowered his head and took the tip into his mouth.

“Hnnng,” 2B groaned. She reached down and gripped his hair, tugging on it gently. He got the message and went down farther. He’d never had anything like this in his mouth before and he got down about 3 inches before it hit the back of his throat and he gagged. He pulled and coughed onto her leg, feeling rather pathetic. “Mm...sorry,” he said as soon as he could speak. 

“You don’t have to do that,” 2B said, her concern outwardly replacing any impatience she had been showing.

“I want to,” 9S said, looking up at her. He wasn’t about to let this stop him. His eyes on hers, he leaned in. But instead of taking her into his mouth this time, he wrapped his tongue around her shaft. 2B huffed and bit into her knuckles as he teased her. His demon tongue was long enough to wrap around her cock several times and he did just this, stroking her in a way he hoped would please her.

“Nnng,” she groaned, one hand finding the back of his head and gripping onto it tightly. He continued stroking her with his tongue for a little longer before he pulled away with a wet popping noise.

Giving her a smirk. he flopped back against the foot of the bed, his head nearly laying off the end, and wiggled his butt at her. The fantasy of her using him replayed in his head again and he groaned. “I need you, 2B,” he said, hoping that would get her to come to him.

2B did just as he had hoped, lunging towards him. What he hadn’t been expecting was a flash of bright light followed by the sight of a coatyl coming right at him. He didn’t have time to react. Her claws raked into the sheets and she was suddenly pressing down onto him, pinning him under her with her weight. 9S nearly had a heart attack. 

It wasn’t that 9S wasn’t scared of his wife’s coatyl form. At least he usually wasn’t scared. But the way she’d jumped at him was enough to frighten any creature. And as he sat there, his chest heaving as he tried to compose himself, he suddenly felt something warm and stiff poking against his leg. It didn’t take him long to realize what it was. 2B was still very much hard, her cock pressed tightly against him. 

“2B...um…” he started. 

2B chirped and rubbed up against him in a way that made him think she was gloating. All the same, it added fuel to a growing fire within him. A groan escaped from between his lips and 2B abruptly stopped and stared at him. The feathers on her head rose an inch.

9S’ completely hid his face in his hands, not quite believing what he was suddenly thinking. There was a flash of light outside his vision and he felt 2B’s human form pressing down on him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just-” he stopped, barely believing the request he was about to make of her. “Can you turn back? I promise I'll stop teasing soon. I just...I want to see your...um...your coatyl…coatyl dick.”

2B chuckled, clearly amused by how embarrassed her was, and 9S could feel his face burning. He knew he would be hearing about this afterward. Still, she honored his request and turned back into a coatyl for him, sitting down on the bed, her cock sticking out from the covers. As embarrassed as he was, he got down on his knees to take a closer look. It was larger than its human counterpart, thick at the base and tapered at the end. It dipped and curved in a way that created bumps and ridges and a couple of spines lined the shaft. They weren't really sharp but it was still an intimidating sight.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts. The smart part of his mind was telling him not to say what he was thinking of saying. But the horny part of his brain overruled the smart part and the words came spilling out of his mouth anyway.

"I want that inside me."

It wasn’t the first time he’d done it with a 2B that wasn’t fully human. But she had never been inside him. Hell, he’d never even thought about doing that sort of thing until now. He groaned and covered his face, mortified with himself.

Then he felt something brushing against his face. He opened his eyes and saw 2B. She nuzzled into him, then sat down with her chest in his lap, looking at him as if she were waiting for what he had to say next.

“Is that a yes?” 9S asked.

2B nuzzled up against his face and put her weight on him until he was being pushed back onto the bed.

“W-wait, 2B,” he said. He sat up and gently nudged her off. He got off the bed and went to the pantry. When he came back, he was carrying sunflower oil. 

He took a seat on the bed next to her and poured a little of the oil onto his hand before setting the bottle on the bedside table. “Can I see it again?” he asked.

2B rolled onto her back and exposed her cock and 9S reached out and touched it. It was stiff and firm to his touch yet fleshy. At first, 2B looked like she wanted to ask him what he was doing. Yet that question soon vanished as he started rubbing the oil onto her cock. In fact, it wasn’t long before she was rutting into his hand.

“Just hold still a little longer,” he told 2B, stroking her underside with his free hand. When he was finally satisfied with his work, he pulled away from her and wiped his hand on the blanket. 

He moved up to the head of the bed and got onto his hands and knees. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. His heart was beating in his chest like a war drum. He spread his legs slightly, feeling the cool air against his cock. Looking back again, he saw that her eyes were clearly on him. He took a moment to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Finally, he closed his eyes and curled his tail back so that she would have full access to him. 

“Okay. I’m ready.”

He heard the mattress creak behind him and felt a weight pressing down on his back. Then he felt her slick cock slide in between his cheeks, her claws coming to rest on either side of him. He closed his eyes, ready for what was coming next. But what he was expecting next didn’t come. Yes, she started rutting her hips against his. But she wasn’t entering him. Instead, she was rubbing her cock between his cheeks.

Was she teasing him? Whatever she was doing, 9S could feel her cock sliding against his skin and it made him squirm.

“Okay, I get it, 2B,” he said. He wiggled his butt in frustration but all 2B did was lean down and breathe on his head as she used his rear to relieve her needs. 9S pressed his face against the pillow and groaned into it. 

“Please, 2B?” he said, glancing back at her.

2B gave him a particularly rough thump but she still only seemed interested in teasing him, the tip of her cock pressing now against his balls.

“Okay, I'm sorry,” he said. He gritted his teeth, his body burning wherever their bare skin came in contact. He was hard as hell now and 2B was only making it worse. “Please. Fuck me.”

2B let out a chirping sound and wiggled above him, an action that only further served to fuel his need. But before he could beg any further, he suddenly felt something pressing against his entrance. With the sunflower oil, there was almost no resistance and suddenly she was sliding into him. 

His first thought was about how different this felt. His second thought was how big it felt.

He groaned, his hands gripping the pillow as she pressed all the way into him, stopping only when her hips came up against his rear. There was a little nip of pain inside of him and he was glad she had stopped. She wasn’t too big but it was definitely a lot to have inside him at once. He was grateful they seemed to be on the same page about allowing him a moment to adjust.

“Okay, I'm ready,” he said after about a minute.

2B must have been holding back for when she pulled back and pressed into him again, she slid in a lot fast before.

He cried out, the sudden weight pressing him down into the mattress. It hurt but it felt good. She continued on like this, panting into his ear as she fucked him. He whimpered and squirmed against her with each thrust, unable to get over just how thick she felt inside him.

“Mnnnggg” he groaned into the pillow, unable to turn his thoughts into coherent words.

2B nipped at his ear, seemingly enjoying herself as she claimed him. Claiming him was definitely how he would describe it. She was all over him, her chest pressed to his skin, her mouth against his flesh, her hips jerking up against his. Her tooth marks would probably be all over him in the morning.

As if on queue, her teeth suddenly dug into his neck. He let out a yelp and this only seemed to drive her further. She increased her pace, not pulling back quite as far but going harder than she had been going before. He could feel each and every uneven inch as it slid inside of him, the bumps and ridges rubbing against his insides and filling him tightly. With each thrust, she hit a place inside of him that left his legs shaking and his body wanting more.

“Nnng...2B~” he managed to get out, the words muffled into the pillow. Part of his wanted to feel more pressure against his own cock but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up with just one hand. Instead, he pressed forward into the mattress and began to rub against it, letting the uneven folds of the blanket caress his skin. 2B seemed to understand what he was trying to do and after a few tries, she managed to match his movement so that she was thrusting into him every time he pulled back.

9S began to build towards his peak. “2B…” he whimpered. “I’m…i’m getting-” his words were interrupted by a particularly hard thrust. He cried out then bit into the pillow, the rest of his words lost. Whether or not 2B heard him, she whimpered and bit gently into his shoulder. The pain mixed in with pleasure practically had 9S screaming. His hand scrabbled against the covers, his sharp nails clawing holes in the sheets. If it hadn’t been for the sheer weight of 2B holding him there, he would have pulled himself off the bed.

2B let go of his skin and bit into him in another location, then another, marking him up as her own. He knew he was going to be bleeding after this but he didn’t care. He wanted this right now. He wanted to feel every part of her: her teeth, her claws, her feathers, all of it.

2B pressed farther and farther into him, putting more and more of her weight onto him until he couldn’t hold her up anymore. He fell head-first onto the bed, leaving his knees digging into the sheets. He felt like he was slowly being crushed.

2B suddenly snarled and pressed most of the weight of her hips against him, her jaws finding the nape of his neck and biting into it. It was enough to push him over the edge. He practically howled as she continued to thrust into him, his seed spilling onto the blanket below him. 2B kept smashing her hips against his as he rode out his orgasm until, just as he was coming down from his high, she hilted herself inside him. Her thrust became short and spasmic and he felt a sudden burst of warmth inside him, one that he knew meant she had reached her peak. 9S twitched and moaned, unable to move under her weight.

Finally, 2B let go of his neck and lifted some of the weight off him. Holding her hips against his rear, still deep inside of him, she leaned over his back to lick at the wounds she’d left on his neck. All 9S could do was whimper. He knew she was trying to help him with his wounds but now that he was finished, all he could think about was how much he hurt. His rear was definitely going to be welted and bruised after her rough treatment. Would he even be able to walk for the rest of the day?

Finally, she stopped licking his wounds and pulled out of him. 9S gasped, something warm spilling out of him and trickling down his thighs.

There was a creaking sound and he felt the weight of the bed move next to him. Something touched his head and started moving through his hair, something he quickly realized was a hand.

“Are you okay, Nines?”

9S lifted his head off the pillow and found 2B laying next to him in her human form. Her face was flushed and she looked almost as exhausted as he felt. It was a beautiful sight.

“Yeah. I think,” he responded. He shifted his body a little, moving his arms and legs to make sure they were still working. “My body seems to be functioning properly.”

“Good,” 2B said. 

9S smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers combing through his hair. He’d already come home exhausted and this had taken the last of his energy out of him. It couldn’t be later than early evening but he was ready to fall asleep.

“Mmnn...I don’t want to get up,” he complained. He knew he still had things to take care of.

“Then don’t,” she told him.

“But...the house...”

“You need to rest.”

“Nnng...fine,” he mumbled. “Can you get me some water then?”

The mattress creaked again and 2B’s warmth disappeared. When she came back, she was holding a water skin. She pressed it directly to his lips and 9S drank the water, coughing when it went down a little too fast.

“Thanks,” he said, grateful for his wife's attention.

2B left the bed again and when she came back, she had a wool blanket. She placed it over 9S and he nuzzled into the pillow. It was more than enough to keep him warm.

2B climbed under the blanket with him and snuggled up to him, gently stroking his head. 9S sighed and closed his eyes, her fingers feeling amazing against his scalp. It wasn’t long at all before 9S was drifting off.


End file.
